


General Hux's Secret

by muggles



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars Episode VII: The Force Awakens (2015)
Genre: Accents, Fluff, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-11
Updated: 2016-01-11
Packaged: 2018-05-13 06:22:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 723
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5698243
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/muggles/pseuds/muggles
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Hux's natural accent is distracting and he has to mask it for First Order business. But sometimes it comes out...</p>
            </blockquote>





	General Hux's Secret

When he joined the First Order, Hux didn’t realize there was anything unusual about the way he spoke. On his home planet, of course, everybody talked like him, more or less. In his early time with the First Order, people had always seemed to understand his dialect perfectly, and in reality, there wasn’t much time for idle conversations between the grunt work and squad drills anyway.

It wasn’t until he’d been promoted to captain, assigned a detail and greater responsibilities, that he’d realized something might have to change.

“Ois fahrwerd, resistance scoom,” he’d said, pacing in front of a prisoner during his first interrogation, eyes wild and heart pumping with adrenaline. “Yoo will tell me teh locashun av yer base er oi ‘ill make yoo sooffer.”

Hux could tell his methods were working, as the traitor immediately started squirming in her restraints. He’d have his answers soon enough, and, though Hux hadn’t met him yet, he knew Supreme Leader Snoke would be impressed—he’d probably be promoted to major soon, maybe even a colonel. Hux leaned forward, amazed at how easy this had been, as the prisoner opened her mouth. And then she… started giggling.

“Your ACCENT,” she shrieked. “It’s adorable! Where are you FROM?!” This… was not the reaction he’d been looking for, and he desperately hoped none of his superiors were listening in on the surveillance feed.

“Oi’m frum—wait a minute, me home planet is noon av yer concern,” he spat back. “We _will_ resort to torcherr if—“

“’Tor-Cherr,’” she interrupted, parroting back the phrase. “’Tor-Cherr.’ That’s so cute, I just LOVE it!”

***

Hux played back the video once more, staring intently at himself in the mirror in his quarters.

“Fehrst… Fihrst… First…” he rehearsed, trying to get his mouth to match the shapes and sounds the speakers were making in the old speech recordings he’d found. “First Ehrder… Erder… Order… First Order.” He repeated it again and again, emulating the old masters as closely as he could, masking the natural lilts and valleys of his speech. Hux knew that the First Order valued order and conformity, and he’d do whatever it took to blend in, if that’s what it took to succeed.

***

“All remaining systems will bow to the First Order,” shouted General Hux. “And will remember this… as the last day of the Republic!” The stormtroopers and officers saluted as they turned to watch the glorious destruction of the treacherous Republic planets, and Hux took a moment to exhale. He’d practiced that speech countless times—not just the words themselves, but their sounds too—and as his heart rate began to normalize, he was satisfied to note that nobody had giggled, or smirked, or even let on the hint of a smile.

***

“FOOHK!” yelled Hux, out loud but directed to himself, as he ran through the snow towards Kylo Ren, who was lying helplessly on the ground as the planet crumbled around them. “FOOHKIN ‘ELL!”

Hux heaved Ren onto his shoulder indelicately as he raced them both back towards the transporter. Ren whimpered. “My lightsaber!” he cried out, but Hux continued running along their current path.

“Doon’t foohk wit me roight now, Ren, doon’t foohk wit me,” he yelled. Ren went silent, a silence Hux hoped would continue for the remainder of what was sure to be an awkward travel situation. They entered the transporter and Hux plopped him into a seat. “There yoo are,” he said, fumbling for the seatbelt to strap Ren in.

“Why—why are you talking like that?” said Ren, eyes wide but half-dazed. Hux cursed himself silently, realizing he’d revealed more than he’d meant to in all the confusion. He sighed in resignation.

“Cos, Ren, just loike yoo,” he said, “my work in teh Fehrst Ehrder requires me to ‘ide my true origins.”

Ren nodded, seemingly satisfied, as Hux pulled the seatbelt over him and clicked it fastened. Hux moved towards the flight control panel and Ren closed his eyes, as though he were somehow moments away from drifting to sleep. “It’s nice,” said Ren hazily, pulling his cape around him as he nuzzled into the seat.

Hux programmed in their destination as the transporter whirred to life, and he looked over to make sure Ren was not paying attention. He exhaled and began his recitations.

“First Order. First. Order. First. First. First…”

**Author's Note:**

> (With love and apologies from an American fan)
> 
> Fill for the [TFA Kink Meme](https://tfa-kink.dreamwidth.org/1082.html?thread=1261114#cmt1261114)
> 
>  
> 
> [Follow me on Tumblr!](http://elfauno.tumblr.com)


End file.
